


No Light

by Asphyxiate



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphyxiate/pseuds/Asphyxiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AkuRoku drabbles. Rated M for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tragic hero

axel, a hero?  
with gently sloping shoulders and harsh angular lines he  
cut away the bleeding sores on his body  
hubris; he was loved   
loved by uptight good and loved by cordial evil  
hamartia was his first mistake  
guided by a choking hand he donned all black and surrendered his heart  
blistering heat scarred his childlike palms  
“hello, roxas”  
peripeteia; he was shunned  
smoker’s drawl no longer breathed sweet words from its virile pipe  
he had forgotten how to feel  
axel closed his eyes and saw blonde  
he opened them and saw nothing  
the tears burning from his eyes spelled out anagnorisis


	2. on roxas

axel imagines roxas is his light  
not the sultry smoky embers of the hellfire in his heart  
not the lackluster half-assed glow from the fluorescent lights in the alleyways where they make love  
but if there was a god in heaven He would be roxas  
what other light could make axel feel like his empty heart was beating  
coursing strength through his bones  
and self-created aphrodisiacs through his bloodstream  
it’s not just the passion either  
it’s more than sweaty skin on skin  
tangled limbs and interlaced fingers  
no; axel has his own problems  
roxas is mute  
but he speaks to where axel’s heart should be  
when they kiss he feels the deep thump-thump  
the valves and the arteries   
ignite is the wrong word, he thinks   
it’s not a flame  
no; axel knows fire  
he knows it like he knows how to kill  
the death blow and the cinder are one in the same  
but roxas is not death  
he is not murder  
roxas is not the sun because one day, the sun will burn out  
roxas is not the earth because the earth only stretches so many miles  
axel will lay awake in bed pondering for many nights more  
what is roxas


	3. nobody

he loved roxas, really  
sea salt ice cream kiss and tell  
murder with the hood covering soft blonde and red  
love in the gray room, no soundproof walls  
they don’t care  
bars, backseats of cars  
no one breathing can see  
and axel rethinks what it means to be nobody


	4. first kiss

it only took three words  
(technically there were five, says roxas)  
there was suddenly too much space between them  
too much oxygen to spare  
and he couldn’t help but notice that  
axel tasted like cigarettes,  
somehow still burning in between his parted lips


End file.
